dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Summergate Sematary
The Summergate Sematary was a Fourth Era graveyard in Summergate for Dragonhollow residents who lost their lives, were missing and presumed dead, or simply were living on borrowed time. As one of the largest landowners in Summergate, Retro had quietly begun acquiring property on the northeast side of the city. He chose a location once owned by Ultree on the North Road where it crossed Summer Stream. Construction commenced on 4E:252 and the initial layout was completed on 4E:255. Summergate Semetary opened to the public with twenty-five graves and a marble mausoleum in honor of Acey, who had been missing since 4E:182. Both Retro and Tox served as cemetary caretakers, adding new markers and epitaphs as needed. Mourners could leave offerings that would be stored in the earth below. An unknown benefactor dropped a poppy in each grave daily, while Tox left individualized eulogies called Requiescat. Others simply used them as receptacles for their unwanted trash. Buried beneath the soil and accessible from Acey's mausoleum were mazelike catacombs that provided close contact with the coffins themselves and were used by Retro for maintaining the redstone mechanisms that collected offerings and stored them. HyperSilence was kind enough to preserve the severed heads of citizen corpses in the catacombs so that they could be displayed as a kind of macabre memorial. On 4E:366, Retro and Tox expanded the graveyard northward to cover the former site of the Summergate Secret Santa. They raised capacity to forty-five graves, added two entrances, and built a covered bridge connecting it to the green urban parks of Ashford. Retro devised plans to move the entire graveyard to a different location, but never quite got around to doing it. In the Seventh Era, Jinx drew upon the Sematary for inspiration when she built the Hammerlea Catacombs, even using some of the existing epitaphs. =Graves= ---- The following is a list of tombstones and their epitaphs. =Gallery= ---- File:2015-11-02_03.58.46.png|Original layout before expansion File:2018-10-31_04.11.30.png|Main entrance File:2018-10-31_04.11.21.png|Summergate Sematary File:2018-10-31_04.31.13.png|At night File:2018-10-31_04.33.37.png|Near downtown Summergate File:2018-10-31_04.11.51.png|Acey's monthly blood sacrifice File:2018-10-31_04.13.46.pngAcey's mausoleum File:2015-12-10_23.38.19.png|Retro and Hyper in the mausoleum File:2018-10-31_04.15.02.png|Inside the mausoleum File:2018-10-31_04.16.04.png|Hidden ladder to the catacombs File:2018-10-31_04.16.57.png|Within the catacombs File:2016-03-18_02.58.28.png|Cary touring the catacombs File:2018-10-31_04.17.48.png|Azureila's head in the catacombs File:2018-10-31_04.18.35.png|Poor Katie, no offerings File:2016-01-10_07.03.48.png|Two Jevies File:2015-12-17_23.39.44.png|During the Summergate Secret Santa File: 2016-02-22 01.05.58.png|With Ashford in the background File:2016-03-18_02.50.47.png|Cary on Summergate's grave File:2016-02-01_19.35.23.png|Dolphin and Panda pay their respects File:2015-11-02_03.56.39.png|Azureila's original epitaph File:2016-03-18_02.38.09.png|Retro outside Acey's mausoleum File:2016-02-23_16.29.18.png|Horses, beacons, and Dark Castle File:2016-02-01_19.38.25.png|Panda and Gabault face off File:2015-12-26_04.04.03.png|RIP :( =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The name is intentionally misspelled as a reference to the Stephen King novel [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet_Sematary Pet Sematary] and the film of the same name. The years listed on the grave are out-of-universe because the official timeline hadn't been devised yet, and even if it had, who really gives a shit? Summergate Sematary's epitaphs often referenced obscure jokes or events: *Rocco's epitaph, “Neighbors in life and death,” referenced the fact that he lived next to Retro *Boo's epitaph, “Shark's eternal partner-in-crime,” made note of the fact that she and Sharkberries were often inseperable *Gimpley's epitaph, “Here lies the greatest and free-est image image editing software,” tied his nickname Gimp with GIMP, the GNU Image Manipulation Program *The epitaphs of both Ana and Chris McCellan made light of the fact that they both AFK'd for long periods of time trying to win Summergate Survivor *Fluffy Ferret's epitaph, “The finest stripper in all the land,” came from her co-ownership of the Retro Ferrett nightclub *Wojcik's epitaph, “Shanked in a dark alley for closing Fera's farm to the public,” owed itself to the fact that he briefly took over and closed Ferathmai's XP Farm because it was broken *Zen's epitaph, “He will regret the day he trifled with Hyper”, was taken from a quote HyperSilence made in the Third Era as he put a bounty on Zen's head *Azureila's epitaph, “Resurrected 420 BC”, referenced the fact that she returned from a very long absence just weeks after the graveyard was built *Mudkip's epitaph, “will epitaph for gold, contact on forums please,” poked fun at Mudkip's mercenary nature and a sign he posted on the community board in Summergate *Gabault's epitaph, “A man named Gabault no longer walks this earth,” was a tongue-in-cheek reference to Gabault's frequent name changes, though it took on even greater meaning after he was banned from the server *Sprankles' epitaph, “epitaph stolen by Jinx”, humorously referenced a brief dispute during the Black Claim Incident wherein Jinx stole horses and other items from him *Tohbeh's epitaph, “here lies Yb_ot. He died for trying to have fun,” came from a tombstone Tohbeh had made for himself in Ashford, itself referencing the loss of his original Minecraft account Yb_ot due to hacking. *Jinx's epitaph, “Dragonslayer in /nick only”, a play-on-words with the phrase “...in name only,” came from Jinx's fascination with the Dragonslayers to the point where she used the nickname command /nick to add Dragonslayer on to the end of her username *Tox's epitaph, “First in, last out,” a play-on-words with the accounting maxim “Last In, First Out”, referenced the fact that Tox was one of the first residents to enter Dragonhollow and planned to be the last. The epitaph proved prohetic as he was the last user to log out of the server on October 31st, 2017. *Trancesk8er's epitaph, “His heart died with Mason”, was an ironic jest aimed at his intense dislike of Mason, to the point where he formed the Mason Mob to kill him and eventually saw him banned by Acey *MaccaMan's epitaph, “Possible winner of the 2013 Best Base Contest”, referred to the fact that he was one of the participants in the Lakeview Best Build Contest despite the fact a winner was never declared by Acey *Sensei's epitaph, “Only popular due to chest size,” subtly made note of his home in the Summerlands, the Big Chest. *Paul's epitaph, “Mysteriously vanished after a critical review of Bloodmoon Come,” jokingly traced back to the fact that he was completely unimpressed with Tox's book Bloodmoon Come *Wicked's epitaph, “Long-running Broadway Musical and occasional dragon builder,” referenced Wicked, the musical retelling of the Wizard of Oz and her participating in the DRGN competition. *Cary's epitaph, “The reason we can't have nice things anymore,” owed itself to the massive megaportal overworld gold farms he built during the Second and Third Eras that led Acey to ban their construction on the server *Zerg's epitaph, “Eaten by a Compsognathus while Spud just collected feces,” was a reference to the fact that both Zerg and Spud abandoned Dragonhollow in order to play ARK: Survival Evolved, a survival game featuring dinosaurs. *Terry's epitaph, “Some still harbor suspicions that he was Russian,” described Retro's misplaced belief that Terry lived in Russia, which eventually became a common server meme embraced by Terry himself and led to Russian-themed gifts for him in the Wyvern Pointe Secret Santa and the Russian flag above his Post Office mailbox ---- Category:Places Category:Summerlands Locations Category:Graveyards